


Always

by jamigat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamigat/pseuds/jamigat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away on Grey Warden business, Alistair returns to his love's side in the middle of the night. Post-Origins, pre-Inquisition. A brief one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Zora awoke half asleep in the night with a pair of arms wrapped around her. She felt her lips turn upward. Alistair, her love, was back, alive and safe and in her bed. Duty called him away from her too often. Facing away from him, she turned around and buried her face in his shoulder, inhaling his scent. She closed her eyes again and soon felt his hand move to her upper back, rubbing affectionately. He sighed dreamily and planted a kiss in her hair. Still smiling, she looked up at him. Though it was dark, the moonlight shining through the window allowed her to see his face.

“I missed you,” she whispered, love shining in her eyes. It was true, oh so true. Nights spent without him were lonely and cold. Now that he was in it, the bed was much warmer.

She could see him return the smile. “I missed you too.” His voice was full of warmth and love, like it always was with her.

She placed her lips upon his and they shared a tender kiss, sweet and slow. She never tired of them, not when he kissed her like she was a gift from the Maker himself. Once they pulled away, she buried her head once again in his shoulder. “I love you,” she sighed, voice muffled. No matter what, she always would.

“I love you too,” he said, wrapping his arms around her tighter. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might put together a collection of more one-shots such as this one.


End file.
